


Time of My Life

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff not Fear, High School AU, High School Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You-you look beautiful Caitlin,” Mick rumbled, just a touch of a growl in his deep voice. He did another sweep of her with his eyes, before offering Caitlin his left arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten: Free Day of Caitlin Week.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Caitlin turned from side to side frowning, just a touch, as she stared at herself in her full length mirror. She took in the deep blue of her dress. She brought her hands up to touch her bare shoulders, frown deepening just a little more.

Caitlin let out a soft sigh, as she smoothed her hands down the bodice of her dress, in an attempt to rid herself of the non-existent wrinkles in her dress. She flicked her eyes to her full length mirror, taking in her appearance.

Her hair was pinned to the left side of her head, her auburn hair cascading down over onto her bare shoulder, in loose curls. Makeup was applied lightly, really only there to enhance her natural beauty.

Well according to Lisa and Iris, anyway. The girls had gotten together the previous weekend, to do a test run of their hair and makeup, ensuring they would look their absolute best for the prom.  
  
“You look stunning Cait, so stop worrying so much.”

Caitlin flicked her eyes up to see Iris standing in her doorway, face open and happy. She looked beautiful in her deep purple, strapless gown. It certainly hugged her in all of the right places.

“Are you sure?” Caitlin asked, the uncertainty could be heard in her voice clearly.

“Yes,” Iris stressed, lips pulled into a knowing grin. “You look fantastic and edible. If I didn’t have Eddie, I’d be hitting on you right now.” Both girls laughed, sharing small smiles before Caitlin felt her body relax for the first time all day.

“Come on, Cait.” Iris moved further into the other girl’s bedroom as she spoke. “The boys are finally here,” her dark eyes sparkled with happiness.

The taller girl rolled her eyes, huffing lightly but moved to turn around and follow Iris out of her bedroom and down the hallway towards the top of her staircase. Cait paused, watched Iris descend the stairs and make her way over to where Eddie was standing, talking to Lisa and Cisco.

Lisa was in a shimmering, gold dress which oddly enough paired nicely with Cisco’s classic tux that was accented with a dark purple tie. Eddie himself was in a simple black suit, handkerchief and tie in the same shade as Iris’s dress.

Caitlin turned to see Len, in his dark blue suit, tie and vest white, slide up to Barry’s side. The shade brought attention to Len’s eyes. Barry was in a dark red suit, bow-tie and waist coat were a dark shade of scarlet. The older teen wrapped his arm around Barry’s trim waist as soon as he was next to him.

Caitlin felt her lips curve into a smirk, as she watch Len lean over to whisper into Barry’s ear for a moment, causing the younger to begin to blush brightly. Shaking her head, she began to walk down, when she finally spotted Mick standing on the other side of Lisa.

Sucking in a breath, Caitlin felt her eyes widen just the tiniest as she let her gaze roam Mick’s broad form. Mick was also in a classic black tux, tie a bright red. He was scowling at Len before he himself started scanning the small group before his gaze landed onto her.

Caitlin felt herself falter a little, gripping the banister to keep herself from falling as she locked eyes with the senior. She gave him a small smile as she finally reached the bottom but didn’t move any further as Mick pushed himself from his self-imposed corner and stalked over to her.

He flicked his gaze from her feet, moving up her body slowly. When he met her eyes again, she watched as he swallowed thickly before opening up his mouth. It took a moment and two attempts later, he finally cleared his throat before speaking to her.

“You-you look beautiful Caitlin,” Mick rumbled, just a touch of a growl in his deep voice. He did another sweep of her with his eyes, before offering Caitlin his left arm.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


End file.
